goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Bilibin
, east of Kolima, and west of Vault, making it a crossroads of sorts.|right]] Bilibin (ビリビノの町 Bilibin Town) is a town just north of the Goma Range in northern-central Angara which is ruled by Lord McCoy, who lives in a palace to the north of the town. Bilibin has a great deal of influence on the nearby village of Kolima to the east. As a town, Bilibin is comprised mostly of straw-roofed houses, and is moderately large in size, having what appears to be a medieval European design. McCoy's Palace, situated to the north of the town, is the largest building, although another house, for Lady McCoy is also very large (although incomplete). The most interesting feature from a gameplay perspective is the underground passage which holds the Jupiter Djinni, Gust. The ruler, Lord McCoy, speaks with what appears to be a Scottish accent. Northwest of Bilibin is the wintry village of Imil. Story Due to the need for lumber to build his wife a new mansion, Lord McCoy requests the citizens of Kolima chop down trees in the nearby Kolima Forest. This high demand leads the lumberjacks of Kolima to chop down many trees in the forest, eventually bringing their axes all the way up to the sentient "holy tree" Tret. This mass deforestation enrages Tret, though he is unable to stop the lumberjacks. That is, until he is showered with Psynergy Stones, hurled across Angara by the eruption of Mt. Aleph. These stones magnify his rage and give him the ability to turn people into trees. With his rage running rampant, he uses his power and turns the people of Kolima (and even some of those in Bilibin) into trees. These people, having become part of the forest, become linked to Tret's like, as the rest of the forest is, so that if he dies, they will too. This bodes ill for the citizens of Kolima, as Tret had already been mortally wounded due to their extensive logging, effectively dooming the entire village. Panicking, Bilibin builds the Bilibin Barricade to prevent people from going to Kolima for their own safety. Along with this, Lord McCoy begins to look for warriors to go out to set things right in the forest. Answering his call is Isaac's party. 's palace (left) is the cause of Tret's curse, but still she demands its completion.|right]] However, upon seeing the gang of youths with his own eyes, Lord McCoy does not give them the key to the barricade, fearing that to allow them to pass would be leading them to their own demise. The Adepts press on regardless and are able to find a way through the barricade. Once they reach the village of Kolima, they too are set upon by Tret, but are protected by a barrier of Psynergy. Eventually, with the help of the Hermes Water from the now-alight Mercury Lighthouse, they succeed in healing Tret, thus ending the curse, earning Lord McCoy's respect (and a small reward). Even after these ordeals, Lady McCoy still demands her house to be built though. Vendors Bilibin's Inn is located in the bottom right part of the village and costs 7 coins per Adept. Collectibles Items * 5 Coins: Found in a jar to the left of the small house near the town entrance. * Antidote: Found in a barrel to the lower left in the small house near the town entrance. * Sleep Bomb: Found under the bed in the lower-leftmost house in town. * Hard Nut: Found in the barrel to the upper right in the house just right of the item shop. * Herb: Found in the water-filled jar just to the left of the entrance to the Sanctum. * Nut: Found in a tree just below the Bilibin Palace, use Catch to get it. * Smoke Bomb: Found inside the main palace, go up the stairs in the bottom left corner, and follow them up until you reach a dead end with a barrel. * Elixir: Found inside the main palace, go right until you see a woman in front of a fireplace. The barrel on the right contains the item. See McCoy's Palace for information about the choice of four items offered by McCoy following the healing of Tret. Djinn * Gust is underground in a small area called McCoy's Warehouse. You can "preview" the Djinni by pushing the gold statue in the center of town to reveal a ladder, but you can't reach it from this entrance. Instead, starting from the sanctum, walk along the top of the gate and fence clockwise to a bush which you use Whirlwind on to enter the same room from a different direction. To your right is a gold statue preventing access to Gust but it can easily be moved downwards, after which the Djinni can be reached by simply hopping behind the statue. and healing his wounds, the curse is lifted and the afflicted citizens return to normal.]] In Golden Sun: Dark Dawn Thirty years after the events of Golden Sun, Bilibin has grown from a city into a fairly prominent country. Lord McCoy still rules, but it is widely rumored that Lady McCoy is actually the ruler, and is attempting to place her heir on the throne. The country has become focused on aggressive expansion, stretching to include a fairly large portion of the continent. When the neighboring country of Morgal fell to the imperialist country of Sana, Bilibin refused to send aid, an act that the beastmen of Morgal remembered for years. After Morgal won their independence, Bilibin had attempted to invade Morgal, as they had sensed weakness. This forced the newly crowned king of Morgal, Volechek to close the Morgal-Bilibin border at Border Town, resulting in a tense standoff. Bilibin was where Matthew, Issac's son, Tyrell, Garret's son, and Karis, Ivan's daughter, would meet up with Kraden after the young Adepts began their quest to retreive a Roc's feather. Due to the destruction of the primary connecting bridge by a Psynergy Vortex, Matthew's party is forced to take a detour through the Konpa Ruins. However, Matthew's party is forced to split from Kraden due to the machinations of Blados, who forces Matthew's party south into the Ei-Jei region. Kraden would travel north and reach Bilibin, with the goal of crossing the border into Morgal's capital city of Belinsk. However, Kraden would be trapped in Bilibin, due to the recent closing of the border. When Matthew's party decides to try to meet Kraden at Border Town, they discover the closed border. Thus, with their last possible route into the country closed off, Matthew's party never visits Bilibin. However, it is revealed later on that Kraden was able to exit Bilibin by sending a message to Piers. Piers picked up Kraden in his ship, and took Kraden to Belinsk by sea. After Kraden joins up with Matthew's party, little else is said of Bilibin. Encyclopedia Entry "Once a small town, Bilibin has grown since the time of the Golden Sun to the point that it's now a country. While supposedly governed by the McCoy men, it's rumored that the queen actually is ruling the realm." Name Origin Bilibin is a very slight corruption of its Japanese name, Bilibino, which is also the name of a town and gold-mining center in Bilibinsky region of Chukotka, Russia – the farthest Northeast part of Russia. Notably, Bilibino sits at the mouth of the Kolyma River. Category:Places in Angara Category:Towns and Settlements